


Haikus

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen syllables of smut, mostly Snape/Harry. Ratings to NC-17.
> 
> Originally posted to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=1291 and here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=1292 on March 11, 2004

His cock now sated,  
Just this once he falls asleep.  
Snape allows, with love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When in doubt, look up:  
Snape will sneer, but lick his lip,  
Trembling, hot with lust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is give and take:  
Stripping, teasing, rubbing cocks.  
Sharing all they need.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thrusting in and out,  
Balanced bouncing, in cut time  
Musical delight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness is relieved  
When, in honest, loving touch,  
Snape and Harry shine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smooth and creamy skin  
Can't belie Snape's roughened touch -   
Sweet dichotomy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drunk in the dungeons,  
Snape is tossing to this thought:  
Harry, on all fours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not detention now!"  
Potter puts on quite an act.  
Instantly, Snape's hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanking in the bath,  
Harry feels remembered hands  
Ghosting on his cock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sticky wet coming  
Elevates Snape to such heights -   
Still, he is alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love makes one of two:  
Grinding velvet cock on cock  
Melds with searing come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starving, Harry sucks;  
Snape comes hard in Harry's mouth:  
Two hungers sated.


End file.
